


Heal Me

by often_adamanta



Series: Ask Me Universe [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-26
Updated: 2005-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at livejournal <a href="http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/82974.html">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Heal Me

Elijah slumped against the steps of the make-up trailer. All traces of hobbit were gone and he was free to head home, but movement was rather difficult at the moment.

He was, in fact, rather close to falling asleep, despite awkward position he’d collapsed in and the way his whole body ached. His throat was sore, his head was sore, his lungs were sore, fuck, everything was sore. A shiver ran through him. He’d been cold all day, but he couldn’t afford to have a fever, refused to even check. He curled up tighter into himself and rested his head against the hard surface of the door.

He was so consumed by his misery that he didn’t even hear Orlando approach. “Lijah?” Elijah opened one eye to stare blearily at Orli. “Dom said you weren’t going drinking with them.”

“Don’t feel like it.” Talking made pain flare in his throat again, and he knew his voice was scratchy.

“Yeah, you look like shit. How do you feel?”

“Like everything hurts. Like I could sleep for a week. Like the decongestants are making my fucking head float away from my fucking body.”

“Uh, right. No driving for you. C’mon, love, I’ll take you home.” Orli pulled him up gently into a hug, kissed the top of his head, and walked him to the car. Elijah kept his eyes shut the whole way home, even when Orli stopped at a small restaurant to get some soup.

Despite Elijah’s protests, Orli carried him into the house. Elijah wasn’t certain Orli could, but Orli’s scrawny frame had more strength in it than Elijah gave him credit for, increased by months of training. It was so easy to let his head loll against Orli, give himself up to supporting arms.

Orli stripped him down to his boxers, settled him on the couch with several blankets and made him warm tea with honey. Elijah hated tea and made a fuss, but Orli forced it down him, knowing it would sooth Elijah’s throat even if the stubborn git refused to admit it.

Then Orli curled up next to him and watched tv as Elijah slept.

\-----

The second time Elijah woke he found himself stretched across Orli’s lap. He wiggled into a more comfortable position and felt Orli, more than half hard, pressed against his shoulder. “Sorry,” he murmured, jerking back. Orli’s cool hands splayed on his chest, stopping him.

“Don’t apologize,” Orli replied softly. “I’m the one who can’t control myself.” Elijah flushed, guilty about being sick. “You should take it as a compliment, really,” Orli continued, trying to put him at ease. “Even when you’re sickly, whiney and drilling your elbow into my ribs, I still find you irresistible.”

Elijah smiled weakly and shifted his elbow. “So even when I’m old and wrinkly, you’ll still want to fuck me?”

“Yup. We’ll be in an old folk’s home, shagging until we can’t get them up anymore. Or maybe even after that. How do you feel about pharmaceutical enhancement?”

“Not right now, thanks,” Elijah breathed out, already drifting back to sleep, head resting against Orli’s stomach.

Orli tucked the blanket closer to him and decided to get him to eat when he woke again.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/82974.html).


End file.
